


Penyatuan

by fariacchi



Series: Untuk Sang Raja [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini salahmu, Ichigo. Kau jatuh terlalu dekat dengan kematian hingga aku tidak bisa menggapaimu kecuali menyatukan diri denganmu. Ini salahmu, jadi jangan hentikan aku sekarang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penyatuan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (07/02/2010).
> 
> For Bleach Vivariation Festival I: Dedication Month.

 

> "… _If you really intend to have control over my power, then..._
> 
> _Until I decide to appear the next time... Do your best not to die.  
> _
> 
> _Take care, got it?"_
> 
> (Hollow Ichigo to Kurosaki Ichigo— _Bleach 221: Let Eat the World's End_ )

* * *

Tidak lagi, Ichigo.

Kau payah. Kau lemah. Kau selalu menyulut emosiku.

Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga nyawamu baik-baik sampai aku muncul kembali. Nyatanya kau melupakan peringatanku.

Jangan, jangan larang aku sekarang.

Kau tidak akan bisa menahanku pada saat seperti ini. Tidak—ketika kematian berada di depan hidungmu.

Berhenti menolakku, Ichigo. Kau tahu bahwa hidupmu bergantung padaku.

Jadi biarkan aku meraihmu, meski aku tahu aku akan menyesalinya nanti. Biarkan aku, meski aku membencimu, Ichigo.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Atap Las Noches. Gelap, hanya berhiaskan bulan sabit getir yang melatari pilar putih itu.

Ekor hitam panjang membelit leher Kurosaki Ichigo. Kaku, dingin, bersimbah darah di hadapan sosok bersayap kelelawar.

"Kurosaki… _kun_ …?" Sepasang bola mata abu-abu Inoue Orihime seperti membeku tidak percaya, membulat hebat.

Kuku hitam panjang bergerak, menyusuri dada yang ternoda darah dari tubuh yang diam.

"Kau datang tepat waktu untuk menyaksikan kematian pemuda yang membawa seluruh harapanmu, _onna._ "

Perlahan, sinar hitam berpendar di ujung kuku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bola hitam kecil dengan aura yang begitu dingin menusuk.

Lalu seketika meledak pekat di hadapan tubuh yang kaku—melubangi dada Kurosaki Ichigo dengan diameter sempurna. Dan yang tertinggal adalah jeritan panjang Inoue Orihime.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Ichigo, kau gila. Kau gila—itulah sebabnya sejak awal aku tidak sudi membiarkanmu menjadi Raja. Dasar bodoh. Selalu saja bertindak sok pahlawan. Ujungnya tetap saja kau bergantung padaku.

Sialan.

Kalau aku punya pilihan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari dunia vertikal ini. Biar gedung serupa tanpa arah yang benar ini menggelindingkan otakmu ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tapi kau hanya datang ketika nyawamu sudah di ujung rambut. Selalu saja.

Seperti sekarang.

Lihat, kali ini bahkan kau untuk kedua kalinya membiarkan ada lubang di dadamu. Tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, kau membiarkan makhluk sialan itu melubangimu lagi.

'Aku bertarung karena aku harus menang'?

Kau besar mulut, Ichigo. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau selalu bergantung padaku. Seharusnya yang benar adalah: kau bertarung karena _aku_ yang ingin kau menang.

Bodoh.

Berani-beraninya kali ini kau berkunjung ke tempat ini—istana kita—dengan mata terpejam seperti orang mati. Oh ya, kau memang _sudah_ mati. Seseorang melubangimu dan tentu saja kau mati. Kau pasti mati, karena meski aku meraba wajahmu seperti ini, kau tidak bergerak.

Padahal di tempat ini, di istana ini, wujudmu sempurna. Jangankan lubang di dada, segores darah pun tidak ada di kulitmu. Padahal matamu terbuka, memandang hampa pada langit dan awan ganjil—juga padaku. Tapi kau benar-benar seperti orang mati.

Apa kau bisa mendengar yang terjadi di luar sana? Apa kau tahu gadis oranye itu sedang berusaha menutup lubang di dadamu—mengembalikan kesadaranmu? Apa kau tahu pemuda berkacamata itu sedang membuang darahnya demi melindungimu dari kelelawar sialan itu?

Dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah berbaring kaku seperti orang mati.

Ichigo, aku tidak membiarkanmu menguasai kesadaran untuk dilubangi dan mati. Aku membiarkanmu menjadi rajaku, karena seharusnya kau kuat. Tapi kau selalu memalukan. Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku membencimu.

Kau tidak akan bisa mengenyahkanku dari dalam dirimu, Ichigo. Aku adalah dirimu. Kau adalah aku. Kau tidak akan mati jika aku tidak mengizinkanmu. Tapi kau selalu saja menolak eksistensiku. Setiap kau datang ke tempat ini, yang kau cari hanyalah si tua Zangetsu. Kau mengira dialah yang menjadi sumber kekuatanmu—karena dia pedang jiwamu. Kau melupakanku.

Kau tidak pernah mengakuiku, Ichigo. Tidak, bahkan ketika kau bergantung pada setitik kekuatanku di topeng _hollow_ -mu. Tidak, bahkan ketika aku selalu mengambil alih kesadaranmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu.

Apa kau sudah gila, Ichigo?

Kali ini kau mengharapkan apa? Tanpa sadar kau melempar dirimu ke hadapanku, ke hadapan istanaku—istana kita—ini, ketika maut nyaris menjemputmu.

Kau mati, Ichigo. Kau pasti mati kalau kau tidak memiliki aku di dalam dirimu. Dan kau bahkan tidak pernah berterima kasih padaku.

Sialan, kenapa aku tidak membiarkanmu mati saja?

Aku membencimu, Ichigo.

Aku membencimu, karena kau tidak pernah mengakui keberadaanku. Aku membencimu, karena kau tidak sudi meraih uluran tanganku. Aku membencimu, karena kau tidak mau melihat ke dalam hatiku. Aku membencimu, karena kau selalu dengan mudah menjual nyawamu.

Jika ada yang lebih kubenci dari dirimu, itu pastilah diriku sendiri yang selalu takluk padamu.

Ichigo, kau bisa melihatku, tapi pantulanku tidak pernah ada di bola matamu. Jangan salahkan maut, karena tanpa itu pun kau memang tidak pernah ingin menemukanku.

Aku muak.

Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. Aku sudah muak bersabar dengan keras kepalamu itu. Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan apa yang bisa kau dapatkan jika saja kau mau mengakuiku. Aku tidak akan menahan diri.

Ini salahmu, Ichigo. Kau jatuh terlalu dekat dengan kematian hingga aku tidak bisa menggapaimu kecuali menyatukan diri denganmu.

Segalanya adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, jadi jangan hentikan aku sekarang.

Hei, Ichigo, apa kau bisa merasakan jari-jariku yang meraba lekuk wajahmu? Apa kau bisa menghirup nafasku yang berada tepat di depan pipimu?

Dengar, Ichigo. Di luar sana, gadis itu memanggilmu. Gadis yang ingin kau selamatkan, memanggilmu.

Ichigo, nikmatilah diriku. Tariklah segala kekuatanku, biar aku bersatu denganmu. Lalu kau akan bisa menyelamatkan segalanya. Kau akan merasakan tingkatan baru dari kekuatanmu.

Bagaimana rasanya ciumanku? Apa bibirmu menjadi sedikit hangat? Apa kau mulai sadar?

 

> _Dia memanggilku…_

Kau dengar, Ichigo? Itu suara hatimu.

Meski kau tidak berbicara, kau bisa merasakan bahwa suara hatimu bergema di tempat ini, kan? Karenanya kau tidak akan bisa berbohong kepadaku, Ichigo. Aku akan selalu mendengar suara hatimu.

Tubuh sempurna ini selalu terluka. Biarkan aku menyentuhnya, Ichigo. Biarkan aku menghangatkan kembali kesadaranmu.

Apa kau merasakan lidahku yang menyusuri kulit kecoklatanmu? Apa kau merasakan ciuman dan gigitan lembut yang kuhadiahkan untuk otot-otot perutmu?

 

> _Dia memanggilku… aku bisa mendengarnya…_

Kau semakin sadar, Ichigo. Ya, gadis itu memanggilmu. Kau ingin menyelamatkannya, kan?

Biarkan aku membantumu, Ichigo. Jangan tolak aku. Jangan hentikan aku. Aku muak selalu kau kurung dalam penjara kesadaranmu. Ini salahmu sendiri, jadi jangan melarangku.

Tenang saja, kau tidak akan merasakan dingin meski aku mengenyahkan seluruh pakaianmu. Tempat ini tidak akan melukaimu.

Ah, kau mungkin tidak akan sudi mengakui bahwa kau menginginkan ini, Ichigo. Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan itu. Kau tahu darahmu mengalir deras menuju ke satu titik di selatan tubuhmu.

Aku tidak akan berhenti, Ichigo.

 

> _Bangun._

Kau akan bangun—sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah, Ichigo. Biarkan aku mengurus segalanya. Kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.

Jangan menyerengit begitu, Ichigo. Ini tidak sakit. Setidaknya, tidak lebih sakit dari dada yang dilubangi. Kesadaranmu seharusnya mulai kembali, karena kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

 

> _Bangun._

Sedikit lagi, Ichigo.

Apa kau bisa merasakan jari-jariku yang menari di dalam tubuhmu?

 

> _Aku…_

Kau merasakannya. Aku tahu.

Panggil kesadaranmu kembali, Ichigo. Biarkan kesadaran itu tertinggal di sini ketika kau menyatukan diri denganku.

Ah, nafasmu menderu. Titik-titik peluh juga mengembun di kulitmu.

Jangan khawatir, Ichigo. Selama kau membiarkan kesadaranmu di sini bersamaku, aku akan memberikanmu seluruh kekuatanku.

Kau siap untuk penyatuan, Ichigo?

 

> _Aku akan melindunginya._

Ya, kau sudah melakukannya.

Benar, pejamkan matamu erat-erat. Rasakan aku di dalam tubuhmu, Ichigo. Kekuatanku akan menggapaimu, lalu aku akan menarikmu dari sisi kematian.

Kau hidup.

Tubuhmu menghangat. Bibirmu menghangat ketika aku melumatnya lagi. Nafasmu memberat. Matamu memejam erat.

Ichigo, kau merasakannya?

Di luar sana, kau hidup. Kau bertarung, dalam wujud yang sempurna, dalam kekuatan yang tak tertandingi. Kau akan menyelamatkan siapa pun yang kau inginkan dengannya.

Luar biasa, Ichigo.

Kau memotong lengan kelelawar sialan itu. Kau menghukum makhluk rendah yang sudah melubangi dadamu dua kali.

Ahhh… nikmat sekali bukan?

Benar, Ichigo. Injak ia. Tahan kelelawar itu di bawah kakimu, agar ia tidak bisa lari dari kematian. Cahaya yang indah, Ichigo. Kekuatan yang luar biasa, yang akan menghancurkan kelelawar itu menjadi debu.

Apakah sekarang kau bisa merasakanku, Ichigo?

Kau tidak bisa menolakku, kan? Tidak ketika bibirmu terus meluncurkan desahan dan erangan. Tidak ketika kau menggenggam tubuhku, memaksaku semakin jauh menyatu denganmu. Kau berlaku seolah kau menginginkanku.

Aku membencimu, Ichigo.

Aku membencimu karena aku tahu setelah ini berakhir, kau tidak akan mengingatnya. Kau mengunci kesadaranmu jauh-jauh, membiarkan instingmu yang tertinggal.

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Selagi aku masih berada di dalam dirimu, aku akan memberimu kekuatan. Manfaatkanlah waktu yang sebentar ini untuk menghabisi lawanmu di luar sana, Ichigo.

Karena sedikit lagi… penyatuan ini perlu diakhiri.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Topeng retak, tubuh terbaring kembali.

Inoue Orihime berlari mendekat, tanpa henti memanggil nama pemuda itu. Ulquiorra Schiffer menatap, mengamati dengan tubuh yang setengah hancur.

Rambut oranye panjang mengilang, lubang di dada tertutup dalam sekejap.

"Regenerasi kecepatan tinggi…?" Ulquiorra menggumam, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru disaksikannya.

"Ku… Kurosaki- _kun_ …?" Inoue Orihime memanggil ragu, air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya seperti mengkristal—tertahan dan tidak jatuh.

Lalu tubuh itu begitu saja terbangun.

Kurosaki Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, seolah baru saja tersadar dari mimpi buruk yang nyata. Yang berputar dalam ingatannya hanyalah dadanya yang seharusnya berlubang.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa kesadarannya menghilang. Kurosaki Ichigo lagi-lagi kehilangan kendali atas tubuh dan kekuatannya sendiri.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Seharusnya aku tahu, akan begini akhirnya.

Kau melupakanku, Ichigo.

Setelah aku mengembalikan nyawamu. Setelah aku membagi kekuatanku padamu. Setelah aku menyatukan ragaku denganmu. Kau kembali begitu saja, meninggalkan istanaku—istana kita.

Kau akan melupakanku. Kau akan tetap menolak eksistensiku.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Karena itu aku membencimu, Ichigo. Aku masih membencimu, dan aku selalu membencimu.

Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkanmu mati.

Karena itu, aku membenci diriku lebih dari aku membencimu, Ichigo.

* * *

 


End file.
